(The) END
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: [Didedikasikan untuk Ravenia Chloe dan MitaSuHimechan] "Apakah kau tahu apa itu akhir?" lalu tamat. — NaLu, alternate reality.


Pada suatu hari, dua penyihir duduk membicarakan akhir yang muncul di kepala mereka.

Keduanya—satu gadis dan satu pemuda—baru saja menjalin cinta mereka.

"Apakah kau tahu apa itu _akhir_?"

Salah satu dari mereka bertanya. Menangkap perhatian penyihir yang lain nyaris seketika. Di atas mereka, bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip, berserakan membentuk untaian yang seolah menyaksikan perbincangan mereka—seolah mendengarkan kata demi kata yang keduanya bagi di antara mereka. Sebuah rahasia yang hanya dapat dimengerti keduanya.

Mengelus kucing dengan sepasang sayap putih menyerupai sayap malaikat yang tertidur di bahunya, ia menjawab dengan nada seolah jawaban atas pertanyaan sahabatnya telah tertulis dengan jelas di udara kosong. "Akhir ya, akhir. Bukankah definisi akhir hanya satu?"

Ia terkekeh, menertawai kebodohannya sendiri. "Kau benar. Akhir adalah **akhir**."

.

.

 **(The) END** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

Dedicated to **Ravenia Chloe** and **MitaSuHimechan**

 **Fairy Tail** belong to **Hiro Mashima**

An **alternate reality** with **dark!Natsu Dragneel,** **straight pair, typo(s), possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Setelah itu, Lucy Heartfillia tidak pernah memikirkan lagi percakapan antara dirinya dan Natsu Dragneel setelah mereka sampai ke tujuan mereka, Kota Magnolia. Percakapan itu hanyalah satu dari ribuan rangkaian kata yang mereka bagi dengan tawa. Sebuah memori saja.

Namun, hari ini, saat ini, di tengah asap dan debu yang berterbangan dan berkumpul membentuk tirai kabut tipis, percakapan Natsu dan dirinya berputar-putar di pikiran Lucy. Menggema bersama dengan tawa sang pemuda yang ia panggil sebagai kekasihnya.

Terus-terang, selama ini, Lucy tidak pernah memikirkan sebuah akhir. Definisi akhir baginya ada banyak—hampir tak terhitung malah, ia adalah seorang novelis, sering kali ia harus memikirkan akhir dari novel atau cerita pendek yang ia tulis. Akhir bahagia, akhir yang tidak bahagia, akhir yang menggantung. Lucy mengenal hampir semua jenis akhir yang ada.

Kendati begitu, kali ini, Lucy tidak dapat mengenali akhir dari pertarungan ini.

Terus-terang, selama ini, Lucy tidak pernah memikirkan akhir dari pertarungan yang ia lalui sebagai seorang penyihir. Selama ia memiliki Natsu di sampingnya, Lucy merasa bahwa akhir dari pertarungan mereka akan selalu berakhir dengan kemenangan.

Kendati begitu, kali ini, Lucy ragu pertarungan yang **ini** dapat berakhir dengan kemenangan.

"Bawa yang terluka ke tempat yang aman!" suara teriakan Erza Scarlet menggema dari suatu tempat di tengah asap yang entah bagaimana semakin menebal—memecah jarak pandang. Sepasang langkah kaki terdengar berderap, cahaya berpendar, suara denting pedang terdengar.

"Dimana Gray!?"

"Hey, Lucy! Dimana kau, jawab aku!"

Terus-terang, selama ini, Lucy tidak pernah memikirkan akhir. Baik akhir dari pekerjaannya sebagai penyihir maupun akhir hidupnya. Ia telah terlena dengan apa yang ditawarkan kepadanya saat ini. Selama Lucy masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, Lucy merasa bahwa akhir apapun yang datang tidak akan menjadi masalah, kan?

Kendati begitu, untuk pertama kalinya berbagai jenis akhir berkelebatan di pikiran Lucy.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Lucy benar-benar bertanya apa definisi akhir yang sesungguhnya.

Asap itu kemudian menipis setelah angin panas nan kering yang terasa familiar bertiup, membelai kulit Lucy dengan sensasi mirip terbakar. Suara derap langkah kaki dan teriakan yang mengelilinginya mendadak ikut menghilang, bagaikan ikut tertiup oleh angin barusan.

Setelah bukaan kering tempat pertarungan terakhir mereka nampak jelas, kedua mata karamel itu membesar. Berbagai emosi berkelebat di matanya, namun semuanya tercampur-aduk.

Bukan, bukan fakta bahwa tanah kering di bawahnya kini dinodai dengan cairan merah kental nyaris di seluruh permukaannya yang membuat Lucy terpana.

Bukan, bukan fakta bahwa yang kini berdiri dan saling bertarung hanya tinggal tiga orang yang membuat Lucy terkejut.

Melainkan suatu fakta bahwa dari tiga orang yang berdiri di hadapannya, salah satu dari mereka tidak membelakangi Lucy dalam gestur melindungi seperti yang seharusnya, seperti yang biasanya, melainkan menghadap kedua orang yang tersisa dengan satu tarikan seringai sinis yang bukan dirinya sekali, yang sangat bukan seorang Natsu Dragneel sama sekali.

Ah, tapi pada dasarnya, yang berdiri di hadapan Erza dan Gray Fullbuster memang bukan Natsu Dragneel. Natsu tidak memiliki sisik-sisik merah menyerupai naga yang menghiasi kulitnya, Natsu tidak memiliki sepasang mata hitam dengan pupil memanjang pada bagian tengahnya, Natsu tidak memiliki seringai jahat pada wajahnya, Natsu tidak memiliki cakar alih-alih sepasang telapak tangan, dan yang paling penting, Natsu tidak akan berdiri di sisi yang berbeda dengan Fairy Tail—dengan Lucy Heartfillia.

Napas Lucy keluar dalam hembusan udara yang bergetar. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, mulutnya terbuka, namun tidak ada suara yang meluncur keluar dari tenggorokannya. Sesaat, semuanya membeku—seolah waktu sendiri terlalu terkejut untuk terus melaju. Semuanya hening, diam.

Kemudian, badai pun datang.

Erza hampir tidak memiliki waktu untuk menahan cakar yang terarah kepadanya, tubuhnya terseret mundur ketika pedangnya menabrak cakar Natsu. Mata cokelat tua milik sang gadis menyipit ketika akhirnya ia mendapatkan bayangan yang bagus atas sosok Natsu sekarang ini.

Rambut merah muda berantakan itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan sepasang tanduk yang mencuat tumbuh di kepalanya, kedua tangan itu sudah lama berubah menjadi cakar menyerupai naga dengan kuku-kuku tajam yang siap mengiris leher Erza, mata itu sudah lama bukan mata manusia, bibir itu sudah lama tidak menunjukkan tawa—melainkan seringai.

Gray menerjang dari samping, kedua tangannya menggenggam pedang es. Ia berusaha menebas punggung Natsu, yang kemudian ditahan oleh Natsu dengan tangannya yang lain. Determinasi berkilat di mata Gray, namun sebelum Gray mengayunkan pedangnya yang lain, Natsu mencengkram bilah pedang milik Gray dan melempar sang pemuda ke arah Erza.

Keduanya terlempar jauh dan terjatuh dalam erangan dan rasa sakit.

Lucy menatap semuanya dengan sepasang mata cokelat tua yang membesar ketakutan, menatap dua sosok yang tak lagi bergerak setelah Natsu melempar mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Erza dan Gray pastilah sudah lelah dengan segala pertarungan yang mereka lewati sebelum Natsu hilang kendali, tenaga mereka sudah lama habis. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Yang berarti kini hanya menyisakan Lucy sendiri.

Jika saja kaki kanan Lucy tidak patah ketika ia dengan bodohnya berusaha membantu Sting Eucliffe menghadapi Natsu, gadis itu pasti sudah lama berdiri dan membantu Erza dan Gray. Jangankan berdiri, menggeser kakinya saja cukup membuat Lucy menjerit kesakitan. Ia hampir tidak dapat merasakan kaki kanannya lagi, semuanya mati rasa dalam ngilu dan perih.

Bayang-bayang yang jatuh di atas dirinya membuat Lucy tersentak. Gadis itu mendongak dengan perlahan, menatap mata hitam dengan pupil memanjang milik sosok yang dulunya Natsu. Satu tatapan, dan Lucy menemukan dirinya kembali membeku, seolah mata itu memiliki kekuatan untuk membuatnya lumpuh, membuat dirinya yang telah paralisis terdiam.

Lucy tahu ia dapat dengan mudah meraih kuncinya—Leo, Virgo, Gemini, Capricorn, siapa saja, bahkan Plue bisa!—namun tangannya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Pikirannya menjerit-jerit panik, memerintahkan Lucy untuk meraih satu kuncinya lalu membuka gerbang untuk menyelamatkan diri, tetapi tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak, ototnya menolak untuk tidak bergeming, bibirnya menolak untuk menyerukan mantra dan membuka gerbang sihirnya.

Hatinya menolak untuk melukai Natsu.

Lucy berjengit ketika Natsu jatuh berlutut di hadapannya. Iris sewarna karamel dengan cepat menyembunyikan dirinya di balik kelopak mata, punggung Lucy menegang hampir seketika. Dalam kegelapan, ia menunggu cakar itu menebas atau melempar tubuhnya ke suatu tempat—menunggu napasnya terpotong dari tenggorokan dan darahnya tumpah ke tanah.

Namun alih-alih rasa sakit, yang menyambut indera Lucy adalah rasa hangat.

Mata Lucy membuka seketika, tersentak ketika pandangannya dipenuhi dengan warna merah muda seluruhnya. Gadis itu dapat merasakan napas tidak teratur Natsu menggelitik leher dan bahunya yang dihiasi luka potong, kedua tangan bercakar sang pemuda melingkari pinggang dan leher gadisnya, membawa Lucy mendekat ke tubuhnya sendiri dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Natsu...?" suara Lucy bergetar ketika gadis itu memanggil nama sang pemuda dengan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa. Natsu mengeratkan pelukannya sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Lucy," begitu ujarnya. Natsu menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Lucy dan membiarkan kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua bahu Lucy dengan ekstra hati-hati agar kuku-kukunya yang setajam bilah belati tidak merobek kulit sang gadis. Pupil Natsu yang semula memanjang bagaikan milik predator berputar dalam satu putaran sebelum berubah menjadi normal.

Lucy menemukan dirinya berharap.

"Kau ... kembali...?" bahkan di telinganya sendiri, pernyataan itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Fisik Natsu memang tidak berubah, tanduk masih menghiasi kepalanya, sisik masih menjilat kulitnya dan menghiasi wajah tampannya, taring masih menyembul dari bibirnya. Tetapi matanya sudah kembali menjadi milik Natsu yang biasanya, Lucy berdebat dengan dirinya.

Lucy membawa tangannya naik untuk membelai pipi Natsu yang dihiasi sisik merah.

Natsu menangkap tangan Lucy dan menyorongkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke telapak tangan Lucy, mencoba mencari sisa-sisa kehangatan dari telapak tangannya yang dingin karena rasa tegang dan takut. "Maaf," Natsu menghela napas sembari menurunkan tangan Lucy dari wajahnya dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya yang telah berubah menjadi cakar.

Lucy mengerjap ketika Natsu menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan mengecup dahinya penuh sayang. Lama dan lembut, seakan itu adalah interaksi terakhir mereka, seolah itu adalah garis antara hidup dan mati mereka. Natsu menarik napas dalam-dalam, dadanya bergetar.

"Maaf."

Pupil itu kembali berubah menjadi satu yang memanjang—yang identik dengan predator yang lapar dan butuh makanan secepatnya. Natsu memeluk Lucy, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang dan leher sang gadis sebelum mematahkan leher Lucy dalam bunyi 'krak!' yang menggema.

Natsu menyeringai—dua tarikan pada sudut bibir yang membuat taring-taring itu terlihat seluruhnya. Sepasang sayap bersisik merah terbuka di belakang punggung Natsu. Mengepak perlahan. Pemuda itu masih juga menyeringai, seringai yang sangat bukan Natsu sekali.

Seringai itu kemudian berubah menjadi tawa, tetapi, tawa itu dihiasi dengan air mata.

Air mata mengalir dari salah satu mata Natsu—mata kanannya yang berputar dan merubah pupilnya kembali menjadi satu yang mirip manusia, yang mirip _dirinya_. Air matanya meluncur menuruni pipi, jatuh tanpa suara di wajah gadisnya yang tak lagi bernyawa.

"Maaf."

Pada suatu hari, akhir datang pada seorang gadis Heartfillia.

Diantarkan sendiri oleh pemuda yang dicintainya sepenuh hati dan jiwa.

Tetapi toh, sang pembawa akhir pada akhirnya menangis juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Hai, Fandom Fairy Tail! Apa kabar? Azu kembali dengan ide yang menganggu Azu selama petualangan Azu di fandom pedang-pedangan sebelah, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, End!Natsu.

Oneshot ini juga didedikasikan untuk **Ravenia Chloe** dan **MitaSuHimechan** sebagai hadiah karena berhasil menjawab pertanyaan yang Azu berikan di **Monochrome** chapter kedua dimana dari tiga pertanyaan, Ravenia Chloe-san dan MitasuHime-san berhasil menjawab dua dan yang memiliki jawaban paling mendekati dengan kebenaran untuk pertanyaan ketiga.

Azu mohon maaf kepada keduanya karena oneshot ini lama, dan kemungkinan sepertinya kalian sudah lupa, hahaorz. Maaf, Azu sudah lama tidak di Fandom Fairy Tail lagi, jadi yep.

Oneshot ini alternate reality karena Azu dengar Natsu beneran END, berhubung Azu gak pernah baca manga dan cuma dapat beberapa spoiler dari Aru, Azu gak berani menjadikan ini semi-canon, ahahaha. Yang Azu tahu, rata-rata mereka sudah ganti penampilan, dan berhubung—tidak seperti biasanya—Azu tidak fokus ke fisik, jadi itu juga tidak difokuskan.

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
